


look my way

by treasuregyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: Chaeyoung realizes too late that Dahyun hasn't been looking her way for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you love certain ships but absolutely HATE yourself

     Chaeyoung never thought it’d come to this, where her and Dahyun would anything but inseparable, and yet here she was on the outside looking in. She watched as Sana clung off of Dahyun, playfully trying to receive her affection while she pretended to be annoyed and pull away. The two ended up devolving into giggles and clung to each other even more. Onces cheered, always enjoying the antics of the girls, so Chaeyoung couldn’t help but laugh along with her members, even though she didn’t feel like laughing. An unsettling feeling grew in her chest, and as she felt a frown coming on, Chaeyoung turned away and sought whatever member next to her for a distraction.

 

     Later that evening, when they were finally able to return to the dorms, Chaeyoung quietly went off to her room. She undid the day’s glamour, and situated herself on her bed, journal and all. Her hand hesitated over the pages, not sure how she wanted to go about writing this. She didn’t want to say any members’ names outright, but she also didn’t want to be vague about her feelings. Chaeyoung sighed and spun her pen in her hands while humming a random tune. Eventually, she began to sing along to the tune, and before she knew it, she was writing down her feelings.

 

_ On the outside looking in, _

_ It’s not a place that I have been, _

_ Never had to knock before, _

_ nor ring the bell, next to the door _

_ I was able to walk into you, _

_ but now you’ve changed your locks _

_ and you’ve hidden the key _

_ hidden your entire self from me _

_ never thought I’d see the day, _

_ where you won’t even look my way _

 

     Chaeyoung gripped her pen tightly, quickly dating the page and titling the short poem before closing her journal and shoving it underneath her pillow. She got up from her bed and left the room, deciding to go shower and have a quick snack before going back to bed. As soon she exited the room, though, she ran into Dahyun.

 

     “Oh, you are awake!” Dahyun beamed, leaning into Chaeyoung as natural as ever. “I thought you went to sleep, I didn’t want to be left alone with Sana unnie.” Dahyun whispered the last part, looking towards the living room.

 

     Chaeyoung scoffed, initially, but she played it off as a mix between a cough and a laugh. “No, I was just writing in my journal, had some things I needed to get out...why didn’t you want to be alone with Sana unnie?”

 

     “I get nervous,” Dahyun curled into Chaeyoung, clearly embarrassed, and Chaeyoung’s heart felt like it dropped. “even though we’re dating, she moves way too fast! Kissing and touching, ah! It’s too much!” Dahyun whined, burying her face deeper into Chaeyoung body. Chaeyoung held her head up, preventing any tears from falling. She took a deep breath and attempted to compose herself before letting out a weak chuckle and patting Dahyun on her back.

 

     “Ahh, must be nice…” Chaeyoung sounded playfully envious, even managed to smile a bit, but her expression dropped slowly as she looked at Dahyun’s back. She drew her lips in, forming a straight line, and continued to hold onto Dahyun for as long as the other wanted to stay there.

 

     After showering and grabbing a quick snack, Chaeyoung settled in at the end of the couch while Dahyun sat vaguely next to her and Sana directly at Dahyun’s side. As the two shuffle in her peripheral, Chaeyoung tries her best to not let her emotions show. She stuffs her face with food and drink and focuses all of her attention on the television. She doesn’t know why she put herself in this situation, but she knows that her presence is keeping Sana somewhat at bay, so she takes pride in that at least.

 

     Later that night, as the girls disappeared into their rooms and settled in for the night, Chaeyoung continued to lie awake. She thought about how a lot of things; how easy it is to look over your own feelings, how easy it is to lose something (or  _ someone _ ) you love, and how much it all sucks in the end. The last thing she thinks about, though, is the rest of the poem she wrote, and how she wouldn’t mind it being a song one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me hating myself 100x more, please enjoy

     “I like you,” Chaeyoung stared Dahyun down, her shoulders back and head held high. She knew this confession was pointless, but keeping everything bottled up inside her was not doing her any favors. “I’m sorry I realized it so late. I’m sorry I’m telling you now when you’re already in a relationship. I’m just….sorry.” Chaeyoung never cried—at least, that’s what she liked to say when standing in front of fans, but she couldn’t deny the stinging sensation of oncoming tears.

 

     “Oh, that’s….unexpected, honestly…” Dahyun looked away, shy, and Chaeyoung wanted nothing more than to hit her head against the wall. This was painful. “Chaeyoung-ah, Chaengie, Chaeng Chaeng Chaeng~” Dahyun sung and cupped Chaeyoung’s face, smiling adoringly at her.

 

     “Dahyun unnie, please—” Chaeyoung tried to remove Dahyun from her, but the older remained. Dahyun pulled Chaeyoung even closer to her, their lips just barely ghosting together. Chaeyoung’s heart stopped, she didn’t want to be apart of an cheating scandal within the group when Dahyun and Sana just started dating. Before she could try to pull away again, Dahyun pressed their lips together softly, and quite awkwardly. 

 

     Dahyun pulled away slightly after a moment, her expression slowly shifting into one of happy disbelief. “Wow, my heart feels like it’s going to burst…” Dahyun laughed creepily, and  Chaeyoung was reminded of when they all did the Thrill Walk together in Switzerland (although Dahyun was a bit behind her, she made sure to watch the episode herself to see how the older would hold up).

 

     “Unnie, what—you can’t just do that! This isn’t fanservice where you can drape yourself over whoever you please! Aren’t you dating Sana unnie?” Chaeyoung scolded, but Dahyun simply cupped her face once more.

 

     “Sorry, Chaeyoung-ah, but I lied. Sana unnie only helped me trick you a bit. I’ve liked you for a long time too, you know.” Dahyun confessed, her smile even brighter than usual. Chaeyoung stilled, she didn’t know how to react. However, while Chaeyoung was stuck frozen, her mind racing with all kinds of thoughts, Dahyun pressed little kisses onto her face. Eventually, Chaeyoung melted into Dahyun, burying her face into the Dahyun’s shoulder and squealing.

 

     “This is seriously too much, Kim Dahyun!” Chaeyoung whined loudly, but her happiness couldn’t be hidden, a smile was spread wide across her face.

 

     Later that evening, while Chaeyoung was getting snacks for her and Dahyun, Sana walked into the kitchen.

 

     “So, everything worked out?” Sana asked teasingly, poking Chaeyoung’s dimple.

 

     “Yeah, thanks unnie. You two are really great actresses you know, I seriously thought you two were dating.” Chaeyoung situated the snacks and drinks in her arm.

 

     “Ah, it was nothing. As your unnie, I can do this at least!” Sana chuckled. “Now go on, you better start the movie soon or else it’ll get too late.” Sana ushered Chaeyoung out of the kitchen, the younger throwing a quick “Good night” before heading back down the hall.

 

     Sana’s smile fell, and her brows furrowed; she sighed and leaned against the entryway of the kitchen, looking up mindlessly towards the ceiling. “It really is nothing to act like you’re in love, especially when you truly are.” She mumbled to herself, chuckling sadly before grabbing a water and heading back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing dubchaeng & saida and NONE OF IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD
> 
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
